Episode 18
'Shirushigami Kain '(記死神 架印 Shirushigami Kain) is the 18th episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime. Summary Rinne is confronted for his debts by Kain, a Shirushigami who resents the Damashigami Company and its president for putting his family into poverty. Kain seizes Rinne's life flame and Haori of the Underworld as collateral, leaving Rinne's body to die if he does not get his flame back. Plot Overview Ageha is pursuing a rabbit Damashigami when it flees into the afterlife. When she catches up to it, a costumed duck blocks her coin attack and she attacks both of them with a bomb thinking they are both Damashigami. While she gloats over the unconscious rabbit Damashigami, the duck reveals itself to be a silver-haired boy by the name Kain. He mutters about how she ruined his plans of following the rabbit to get to the Company directly and questions whether she is a Damashigami. She vehemently opposes, saying she is Shinigami Ageha, to which he continues to insult her competence and her family's and then walks away. Ageha flies into Rinne's class and cries on his desk, unseen to the normal students. After class she tearfully recounts what happened. Kain was a Shirushigami, a Shinigami who didn't work in the field but worked as a bookkeeper to make sure people lived out their given time. He also seemed to know Rinne when she brought him up. Suddenly a powerful blast of light hits the bench where Rinne was sitting. The ray was from Kain's weapon, and he says Rinne has a a debt that is too large and that he is Rinne's creditor. Kain says that they had met long ago as kids. As a child, Kain was raised by his divorced mother alone. One day, they went to a cafe to meet his new "father", who turned out to be Sabato. Kain's mother then hands him a caseful of money; in return, Sabato dumps a bunch of old applianes and other junk as collateral. He promises to repay her, when young Rinne appears and yells at his dad for taking his precious gift given by his grandmother. Sabato disappears in a hurry leaving behind his collateral and loan agreements. Kain grew up in poverty, even eventually losing the power to their mansion and being unable to pay for highschool. In the present, Kain attacks Rinne due to the latter being cosigner for many loans. He proceeds to break Rinne's staff and seizes his life flame and Haori of the Underworld. Kain leaves the group with Rinne's body and an ultimatum: to find the Damashigami company before 10 am the next day or he would sell the flame and haori which would kill Rinne for real. While the group bickers, Rokumon comes upon them around Rinne's seemingly lifeless body and initially thinks they killed him. Jumonji knocks him out with some holy ash and Sakura pleads for him to take her to the afterlife. Rinne's spirit then floats out and he decides to go confront Kain. In the end, they all head out together as a group. The five arrive at the Shirushigami building when Rinne's spirit is nearly sucked into the Wheel of Reincarnation and they are then confronted by Shirushigami authorities. They quickly hide, but Rinne's spirit becomes slowly sucked in again. Kain's mother stops him from being pulled and invites them to their mansion, though they don't know who she is. Despite being poor and still not having electricity, she tries to be hospitable and offer sympathy for Rinne's missing items. She then gets an idea to light the place up and pulls the Haori of the Underworld off of Rinne's life flame. Rinne tries to grab it, but he is stopped by Kain's return and light blast. An order of expensive sushi then arrives all on Kain's mother's tab and she encourages them to eat. They realize she is the woman who was conned by Sabato, but she cheerfully disagrees by showing them the "love letters" she gets from him monthly. The letters turn out to be thinly disguised requests for money, to which everyone expresses shock and disgust. When Rinne asks about whether Kain's mother knows the truth, Kain silences him, trying to hide from her the painful fact that their money funded the Damashigami Company. During this Rinne grabs his haori so that he can materialize and eat sushi. Sakura tries to reason with Kain but he doesn't listen. When Sakura looks around, everyone had been put to sleep by Kain's putting pills in the tea. Kain then angrily smacks Rinne out the window. He drags the sleeping group and Sakura to a shed against her pleas, comforting her that due to being a Shinigami he cannot do harm to living people like her. Rinne, however, was a different matter and he heads out to deal with him. Sakura looks around the room and sees a strange box addressing Rinne. Outside, Rinne is still fighting the pull despite materializing and Kain confronts him, saying he is just a husk without his life flame and he will force him into the Wheel to cause him to be reborn. Cast in order of appearance * Ageha * Kain (First appearance) * Sakura Mamiya * Rinne Rokudō * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Rokumon * Sabato Rokudō * Kain's Mother (First appearance) Adapted Chapters * Chapter 54 * Chapter 55 * Chapter 56 Trivia * Kain makes his debut. Gallery Kuyashii.png Ep 18 Kain with mother and Sabato.png Rinne's Lifeflame seized.jpg Ep 18 Rinne and Kain's mother.png Sabato's love letters.png Kain's mom is so naive.png Ep 18 Kain and Sakura.png Ep 18 Rinne and Kain fighting.png See also Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Episodes